A Collection of Young Justice Drabbles
by TEi Has Pants
Summary: A series of Alternate Universe drabbles based on Young Justice, because I'm a disgruntled fanboy. The first chapter deals with the team's potential breakup after Graduation Day, chapter 2 having a Danny Phantom crossover.
1. Just Us

**Title:** _Just Us_

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Word Count:** 866

**Rating:** PG-13, mentioned death

**Timeline:** Following the events of that god-awful special, Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day

**Summary:** AU. The remaining members of Young Justice have to decide whether or not a breakup is necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice (if I did…well, there certainly wouldn't be all this Teen Titans crap floating about, Superboy would still be "Kon" and have that cool costume he had in the end of YJ, Bart would still be Impulse, and Cass and Tim won't have become emo jerks with crappy costumes), and I don't presume to do Peter David enough justice in writing this—so I'll simply try my best and hope it works out.

---

Tim Drake--known to the heroing world as Robin--sat in an old, stained lounge chair in the Young Justice Headquarters, an abandoned series of hotels owned by Wayne Enterprises in Pennsylvania. All around were the remaining active members of the Young Justice team.

Bart was playing ping-pong with himself, zipping from one end of the table to the other so fast that it seemed like there were two of him (but Tim's eyes were trained better, and if he focused well enough he could see the flickering in the air when he moved). Kon and Cassie shared a couch, enjoying each others' proximity but failing to look at the other. Ray stood to the side, aloof, arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed in thought. And then Anita--banged up from their recent battle, wearing a sling on her left arm--perched herself on the edge of an armchair, her violet gaze cast to the carpeting.

He didn't lead the team any more--they had voted, and Cassie had won the majority--but right now...

"We're not sure if there'll be a team by the time we leave this hotel," Tim said, interlacing his fingers and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. One by one, the other teens met his gaze (except Bart, who continued with his ping-pong game). "That's what we gathered here to discuss. Should Young Justice continue onward, or--in light of recent events--disband?"

"I don't think so," Bart said, sounding as if he were speaking through a fan. "I like this team. I left it once and that was a mistake."

Tim nodded and spread his hands out in a silent "thanks for paying attention."

"I...think we should."

Those who could spare it turned their attention to Anita, who bit her lower lip, auburn hair framing her chocolate face. "I mean...we've lost Slo-bo. And I've got to take care of my parents now. I don't think I have any more time to be Empress, let alone to help Young Justice. Maybe I don't even have a say in how things will turn out here."

"Of course you do," Cassie said, reaching out and laying a hand on Anita's knee and giving her a sympathetic smile. "You're part of the team, active or not."

"Thanks, Cass."

Tim nodded again. "One for one. Ray, looks like you have something on your mind...?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure where it wants to go." Ray kicked at the carpet with his toe. "Part of me feels like I've always been out of the loop--I mean, I'm the oldest out of all of you and the newest member. I'd like to get rid of that 'newbie' status one way or the other and I'm not entirely sure I prefer how. Can we cast neutral votes? I'll go with whichever."

"Has to be a yes or no, but I'll come back to you. Cass?"

"I don't think we should." Cassie shook her head. "I mean--like--it's a stressful time for all of us. Some more than others, you know? But if we want to go out there and prove that we can still kick butt in the face of adversity, when better time than now? Besides, I _am_ the new leader. My vote should count for two or more." She smirked, and Tim felt a smile cross his face.

"To play fair, it's still one vote per person, and that sets us at two against, one for and one undecided. Kon, that leaves you and me."

"I say no." Kon's voice was unusually quiet. "I didn't break up the team when Tana was killed at the end of that Sins of Youth issue. It wouldn't do her memory any justice to end it _now_ just because another Super on another team died while we were there lending a hand."

"Then that would about settle it up, wouldn't it?" Ray asked, scratching his head. "Three against tips the scale...unless you say yes, Wonder Boy, and I have a feeling I know what you'll say."

Tim fixed Ray with a wise grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Prove me right, kid."

"Well," Tim said, strumming his fingertips together, "I think that you all have valid points. I won't deny it. But what I think I agreed most with was yours, Cassie; we'd be no good if we folded now. We bounced back from Sins of Youth, we can bounce back from this, stronger than ever. We'll do Tana's memory justice, we won't repeat our past mistakes--and we'll expand our ranks a little so you won't be the newbie anymore." He slapped his knees and stood up. "Young Justice lives on, my friends...although not all of us necessarily need to stay." He extended a hand to Anita, who took it and pulled herself to her feet, an expression of relief on her face.

"You don't have to do this, mon."

"Hey, Anita--any time we can help you, we're doing our job as Young Justice _and_ as your friends."

Cassie pushed up from her couch, and Kon stood up beside her. "Okay, Young Justice," she said, grinning, "let's get started. Today's a new day."


	2. Evil Applicants

**Title:** _Evil Applicants_

**Fandoms:** Danny Phantom, Young Justice

**Rating:** PG-13, talking about sex and cussings and things.

Word Count: 436

**Timeline:** For YJ, it follows and ties into the events of Chapter 1, and thus, is set in AU. For DP, it's between the episodes _Livin' Large_ and _Boxed Up_.

**Summary:** Match and Inertia have found common enemies within the ranks of Young Justice...but two villains isn't enough. Who will make the cut...?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Young Justice nor Danny Phantom. If I did, they'd both still be going (and Danny Phantom's art style would be much better).

---

Inertia--known only to few by his true name, Thaddeus Thawne--sat amongst a mountain of paperwork, a scowl on his face. Wearing the black and green "reverse Impulse" costume, with short-cropped blonde hair, he looked similar to his form of origin--Bart Allen, teen speedster and member of Young Justice--while having an air of villainous maturity he prided himself on.

Across from Inertia, likewise buried in papers, sat Match--a clone of Superboy. Both teen villains wore scowls that could peel the paint off a house.

"How about this one?" Match asked finally, breaking a long silence. He thrust a sheet he'd been examining across the table they both occupied. "Rumor has it Young Justice is looking to recruit Danny Phantom into their ranks. If we want to go pound-for-pound with them, we should get one of _his_ ghostly villains to aid us."

Inertia let an aggravated sigh pass his lips. He reached out and palmed the paper, dragging it closer; standing on the sheet with a guitar in one hand and the other displaying a stark middle finger was a female ghost with flaming blue hair and pale skin.

"'Ember McLain'..." Inertia frowned. "The pop princess? I don't think so. We might need some evil girls in this little gang of ours, but _not_ one that makes shitty music."

"Hey, she's gotten better."

Inertia slowly brought his gaze up to meet Match's.

"You're kidding. You _listen_ to that junk?"

"I don't like her original stuff," Match admitted, shrugging. "But she's improving. She's more punk now."

"Good Lord, you're some kind of villainous fallacy."

"Stuff it. Look, if you don't want Ember, that's fine, I can bone her on my own clock. But there's another you should check out."

Another paper crossed the table, and Inertia picked it up. His eyes combed over it, and he felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"'Youngblood.' Nice name...he looks like a kid, but it says here that it renders him invisible to adults and children that think they're adults..."

"Handy, right?" Match gave a cruel smirk. "That'd already give us an edge over Robin the Teen Dipshit and The Ray. And if any adult heroes get involved with us..."

"Yes, I _do_ like that. Oooh, and he has eyebeams." Inertia allowed the tugging sensation to pass, and a full-on wicked grin crossed his face. "Okay, I like this one."

He set the paper off to the side, the only section of the table not already covered, with a triangle-tag reading the word "POTENTIAL MEMBERS" nearby. It was their first positive applicant of many.


	3. Preventative Medicine

**Title:** _Preventative Medicine_

**Fandoms:** Batman, Young Justice

**Word Count:** 1378

**Rating:** R

**Timeline:** During the _War Games_ storyline in Batman. For Young Justice, this follows and ties into Chapter 1.

**Summary:** All hell has broken loose in Gotham City, and Spoiler is missing. With his hands tied, Robin calls in some help. AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or Spoiler or anything, because if I did then they wouldn't, well…be so effed up like DC made 'em. All I own is this story.

---

Kon had to sit and think for a moment.

The last time Young Justice had involved itself in the matters of the Batman family, it had ended less than spectacularly--a close brush with Poison Ivy, a boot out the front door thanks to the Bat himself, then a tangle with Cobra--a group of international terrorists. But Tim--Robin--was as much a member of Young Justice as he was the Bat group, and rarely did he call in a personal favor.

"Things are out of control here." Tim's voice crackled, as if the reception on his cell phone wasn't clear. "I can't--I can't go looking for her. There's too much chaos. I need to help Batman and the others keep a lid on things. Kon...there's so much going on. I'm worried, but I can't--my hands are tied."

Kon let a soft _whoosh_ escape his lips. Did Tim's voice just shake a little bit? The kid was solid as a rock--moments of insecurity came less frequently than asking for a favor did.

"Cass and Ray are busy," Kon said, his voice even. "It's just Bart and me."

A pause. "Good. That's good. Small parties are better." Kon had trouble finding conviction in the Teen Wonder's voice. "Just--stay unseen. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Between the two of us, we can manage."

"Kon...I mean it. You may be metas, but I _don't_ want you two to get hurt. Gotham's seen enough violence already. Just fine Ste--Spoiler, and make sure she's okay. Please."

Kon took a deep breath. This entire moment seemed surreal; he'd known Tim for a few years now, and never had he sounded so vulnerable. But if what he'd said was true--if a massive gang war _had_ broken out all over Gotham and his girlfriend, the Spoiler, was unaccounted for, then it was a pretty desperate time for the kid.

"Okay, Tim. I promise. We'll save her, I promise to God that we will."

Only a minute later, he and Bart Allen--Impulse--sped across the distance seperating Pennsylvania from Gotham. While not as fast as Bart, Kon prided himself at being quite speedy so long as he remained airborne. He was Superboy, after all--he wore the same S-Shield Superman did, and if you were Super, you had to be pretty fast. Staying unseen wouldn't be an issue.

"So, what do we do if we find her, then?" Bart asked, his wild, brown hair whipping behind him. "Just tell her Rob's been concerned for her?"

"I guess, I can't really blame her for lyin' low." Kon shrugged. "She doesn't have powers, and she's not as experienced as Tim."

"'Kay."

A moment passed between them.

"What about crime? Should we fight any crime while we're there, you know, all Bat-family style? We need nifty capes, so when we crouch down on gargoyles they hang all down and it's all dramatic and _froosh_."

Kon shook his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, Batman's tight's'll probably get all in a bunch if we try anything. 'Sides, this War Games situation sounds a lot like a grenade about to go off."

"I can handle grenades. Just a quick trip to the ocean and one high-speed knuckleball at the sky--"

"Except you can't throw this one away and let it explode harmlessly." Kon rolled his eyes. "So we stay hands-off unless _absolutely_ necessary, okay?"

"Okay, okay...jeez."

"We're just going in to find Spoiler."

"I get the point, you can stop lecturing me now."

---

Gotham City, Half an Hour later 

"_Kon_!Ifoundherandshe'sreallyintroubleIthinkthisiskindaimportantheyareyoupayingattentiontome?"

"Stop--just stop." Kon kneeded his sinuses. "You found her? Did I hear you right?"

Bart took a deep breath. The two stood on top of a skyscraper in Gotham's financial district, obscured by a billboard. The perpetual sounds of gunfire and police sirens permeated the air from far below; it hadn't been as easy as he'd thought, staying obscured. Since Kon had been sticking to the sky while Bart combed the rest of the city, vibrating through walls to avoid detection, he'd only really had to worry about the spotlights. But they were _everywhere_, throwing him off his flight pattern and making spotting the purple-and-blue garbed vigilante that much harder.

"Yeah," Bart replied, nodding. "There was this guy with a black skull face standing over her--she was tied to a chair, but he had a bunch of knives and things and she was bleeding and--"

Kon had heard enough. "Lead the way. _That_ certifies as intervention, so let's go bust some heads."

"Cool!"

It didn't take long to get to the abandoned warehouse. Bart slipped through the walls--Kon, not one to be upstaged, set his fingertips against it and focused his energy. Using his tactile telekinesis, he caused the wall to explode outward, and flew into the hole he made.

Inside he could see Spoiler--bloodied, wrists and ankles bound to a wooden desk chair, her mask and hood removed and her head slumped over. The man Bart had mentioned--_Black Mask_, a voice in the back of his head whispered--stood wearing a white business suit stained crimson, a table loaded with all sorts of sharp, nightmarish objects strewn across its top.

"What the hell--?!" Black Mask whirled around, a scalpel in one hand. His brow furrowed and his milk-white eyes gleamed. "A super? _Here?!_"

"That's right, bitch!" Kon landed in a crouch. "Let the girl go!"

"And if I refuse?" He backed away a few steps.

"I ain't giving you an option." Kon slammed a fist down into the hardwood floor, again focusing his powers; the wooden panels buckled and heaved, creating a wave as they sprang free from the floor itself. It spread towards Black Mask, hitting him before he could react, sending him flying high into the air. He landed in a heap on the other side of the room.

Bart appeared in the room a moment later; Black Mask struggled to his feet, but a high-speed sucker punch sent him spiraling to the floor again, this time out for good.

---

Pennsylvania, A Few Days Later 

"Thanks."

Kon and Bart glanced up from their game of pool to see Tim walk in--tired, bags under his eyes, wearing civilian clothing.

"Hey, Gruesome." Kon smirked.

"Tim!" Bart zipped over beside him. "Are you okay? Is Spoiler okay? What's happening in Gotham?"

A heavy sigh escaped the Teen Wonder's lips and he plopped himself down on a nearby couch. "You still get all your news from MTV, don't you?"

"Yep."

Kon shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"Well, where to begin." Tim drew a deep breath. "Masks are banned legally from Gotham, thanks to Batman manipulating the police force. Oracle has left, Orpheus is dead, and Batgirl and I have been kicked out--sent to Bludhaven, while Nightwing took back over in Gotham for us. There was a massive power void with so many crime lords killed, which Black Mask took over."

A heavy silence filled the air, and Tim laid his head down in his hands. "So many people died, guys. It was terrible...it really was. I lost some friends at school. But..."

"But?" Kon asked, hiking a brow.

"But...Stephanie--Spoiler--is okay." Tim's sky-blue gaze first met Bart's yellow one, then Kon's brown. "If it hadn't been for you guys intervening, Black Mask would have tortured her until she died. But you saved her life, you got her out okay, and she's recovering. Thank you. Thank you so much. If it weren't for you guys, I'd have lost it by now."

Bart returned back to the pool table, his gaze shimmering as he lined up his next shot. "Hey, don't worry dude. We got your back. Just promise us to bring her in one day--if we are going to keep the team together, we'll need more ladytypes in our ranks anyway."

Kon grinned. "Yeah, totally. Besides, it'd be great to see her up on her feet again. And remember--I promised I'd get her out."

"Haha...you did. Thank you." Tim smiled, and his eyes glistened--twin streaks of tears started to trail down his face. "_Thank you so much_."

"It's no problem, man...not at all."


End file.
